MOTTEP's efforts have been highly effective with the minority levels of donation currently (19992) at the level of their percentage in the population (25%). (See Table 3) Significantly more minorities around the country are becoming more aware of the causes of end-stage organ failure, the importance of organ/tissue donation, and are signing organ donor card. MOTTEP however, wants to expand its broad efforts because minorities continue to suffer disproportionately from end-stage renal disease and other illnesses which ultimately lead to the need for organ and tissue transplants. MOTTEP recognizes that minorities donating at their population level is far from enough. Minorities are 25% of the population, but greater than 40% of the number on transplant waiting lists and more than 50% on kidney transplant waiting lists. As a consequence of this minority donor recipient disparity, MOTTEP is soliciting financial for an additional five years from the year 2000 to 2005 to expand its successful national campaign. The specific aims of the proposed project are (1) to expand the scope of MOTTEP from 15 to 30 sites in 20 cities to reach more minorities around the country. Included among the probable new sites are: Louisville, KY; Baltimore, MD; Jackson, MS; Phoenix or Tucson, Ax; Tulsa, OK, (2) to broaden and deepen the knowledge of minorities, especially young people, about the value of organ/tissue donation and transplantation, (3) to increase the number of minoriti4es who become part of the national donor pool by signaling donor cards, having family discussions, and leaving organ behind after death, (4) to promote more healthy behaviors among minorities, especially young people, and thus in the long-run, reducing the need for organ/tissue transplantation, (5) to expand the capacity of local MOTTEP program activities by requiring full time rather than part time program coordinator positions (as is currently the case), and (6) to lower minority transplant waiting times by 10% within 5 years. As it has done in its previous projects, MOTTEP will use highly qualified subcontractors to evaluate this project on an annual basis. The contractor will use process, outcome, and impact evaluations to measure the impact MOTTEP's education and promotion campaign. MOTTEP is very likely to continue to use the following evaluation grid in this project: